Beautiful Boy
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: "Dude, you have to. Please? You know I've wanted one for so long now," Roman all but begs. "I don't know, man," Seth says reluctantly. "I'm still just practicing. I haven't really done it much." "Well, then practice on me. C'mon, do it for a friend?" Roman asks. For a big, intimidating looking guy, he's got an impressive set of puppy dog eyes. Seth can't help but give in.


"Dude, you have to. Please? You know I've wanted one for so long now," Roman all but begs.

"I don't know, man," Seth says reluctantly. "I'm still just practicing. I haven't really done it much."

"Well, then practice on me. C'mon, do it for a friend?" Roman asks. For a big, intimidating looking guy, he's got an impressive set of puppy dog eyes.

Seth can't help but give in.

"Ok, I'll do it. Just… I'm sorry if it's crappy."

"It won't be crappy," Roman insists, smiling now. And, damn, if that smile doesn't light up his entire face.

Seth pulls out the remedial kit from under his bed, hidden far away from the eyes of his family members. "What do you want?" he asks, setting up the ink and needle.

"I was thinking some Kanji. The word for strength," he answers. He's wanted a tattoo for years, even though he's only seventeen now. Still, he's too young to get one, and his parents won't give permission. So, now he's got to take matters into his own hands. He's just lucky he's got a friend who's practicing to become a tattoo artist. Sure, he just practices on himself, bags of oranges and willing, desperate teens, but it's not like he's never inked anything before.

"Ok, I can do that," Seth tries to say with confidence. He goes to Google and does a quick search for a chart of various Kanji symbols and their meanings. He finds strength and sketches it out before closing the browser. "Where do you want it?"

"Right here," Roman says, pointing to the middle of his left pec.

"Alright, shirt off, then," Seth orders. "And sit down," he adds. He can't draw the image on if his subject is pacing around his room. Once Roman's shirt is tossed onto Seth's pillow and Roman is seated on the edge of Seth's bed, he draws the image onto Roman's chest. "What do you think?" he asks, holding up a mirror for Roman to see.

Roman moves the mirror around, inspecting the design. "It looks great," he says after a bit, setting the mirror down.

He cleans off the area, shaving and quickly wiping it down. Placing his hand over Roman's solid pectoral muscle, he sets to work. Despite his nerves, the tattoo comes out looking great. Seth doesn't slip up, doesn't dig the needle in too deep, doesn't go too light. It's his best tattoo so far. Both of them are thrilled with it once it's done.

"What do you think now?" Seth asks once he wipes off the excess ink and cleans up the area.

"This is fuckin' awesome," Roman replies, touching the area around the tattoo. It had hurt, but it hadn't been that bad. His smile is so bright and it goes all the way to his eyes. "Thank you so much, Seth."

"No problem," Seth says, like it was no big deal. Like he tattoos his best friends every day. Like he knew it would come out perfect. "I guess we should bandage it up?" He gives Roman a few care instructions before covering up the small tattoo.

They hang out for a few more hours, talking and playing video games. He's there long enough that Seth's mother asks him to stay for dinner. He always accepts the offer. This time, though, he has to fight the urge to continually scratch at his chest where he knows his new tattoo is located, hidden beneath the fabric of his shirt.

Usually when changing for gym and his after school sports, Roman doesn't give a shit who sees him. He's got a nice body and has nothing to be ashamed about. But now he's got a fresh, still healing tattoo right on his chest, so he faces his locker as he changes as quickly as possibly. He really doesn't want any questions, not until he's ready to show it off.

No one bothers him, thankfully, not even when he starts patting his chest over his gym shirt. Getting the tattoo was one thing, but the constant itch that he literally cannot scratch has become such a nuisance. He can't wait for that feeling to finally go away.

When Seth sees Roman at school, meeting just outside a second floor classroom like they do every day, he asks, "How's everything?"

"Good. It's good. It looks so badass," Roman tells him with a grin. "I don't know what I can do to repay you."

Seth thinks for a minute as they walk up the stairs to their next class. "I got it. My hair needs to get bleached again."

"Seth, you know your hair looks fuckin' ridiculous, right?" Roman asks. He remembers the day Seth walked into school with about a third of his hair bleached blonde, the other part still black. He insisted that his hair looked cool and that it was 'in.' He still insists that it's the 'in' hair. _Just wait, you'll see_, he always says when he comes back with it freshly bleached.

"You wish your hair looked half as sweet as mine," Seth replies. "Tonight, my house," he says, plopping down in his seat, Roman to his right.

"Fine. I'll do it. Even though you look like a dumb shit."

"Jealous."

That night, Roman walks home with Seth. They live fairly close to the school, actually passing by Roman's house on the way to Seth's. They set up shop in the kitchen, since there's more room and access to a sink.

Not long after they start, Roman with gloves on and a dye brush in his hands, Seth's mother walks through the front door. "You're back," she says, smiling at Roman.

"Sure am," he says, uncertainly smudging some dye at the roots of Seth's hair.

"How'd he rope you into that?" she asks. She's watched him do it on his own before and knows that Roman gives him a hard time about his questionably hair decisions, so she's curious why Roman is actually helping.

"I helped him out. In math," Seth tells her. Not a total lie, he's given Roman homework answers before, so that should count for something.

She shrugs and leaves them alone.

His father gets home once they're finished and sees the final product. He doesn't get the look, either.

Roman didn't do a half bad job of it. He didn't get it all over other sections of hair or on any clothes or anything, really. "If football doesn't work out for you, you could always go to beauty school," Seth teases as he checks out his hair in the same mirror Roman examined his tattoo in.

"Fuck you."

It's a little over a week after getting the tattoo, now that it's stopped itching all the time, that Roman finally shows it off to the other member of the trio, Dean Ambrose. It's after school and Dean is out smoking by the athletic shed. Roman doesn't have track practice for another half hour, so he joins Dean on his smoke break.

"I got something to show you," Roman says.

"Ooo, what is it?" Dean says, leaning forward a little. When Roman lifts up his shirt, though, he backs up some. "It's not some kinda fuckin' growth, is it?"

"No, dipshit." He holds his shirt in his hands, then peels off the bandage.

Dean chuckles, cigarette hanging from his lips. "What the fuck is that? You go put on a rub on tattoo earlier?"

"It's the Kanji symbol for strength," Roman tells him, though he's surprised, because Dean is really into the Japanese culture and should already know that.

That's when Dean loses it. He starts laughing so hard that he inhales the smoke from the cigarette still dangling off his lips and starts coughing. The cigarette falls to the ground, and he leans back against the shed, smacking his hand against it a couple times, laughing and coughing, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, god, it's _real_!" he says more to himself than Roman. "No," he says, shaking his head as he starts to calm, though he's still doing a mix of cough laughing. "No, it fuckin' isn't strength. Not at all."

"What are you talking about? Seth looked it up!"

"Seth did it?!" He starts laughing again. "That's rich, man." He bends down and picks up the dropped cigarette, dusting it off before popping it back into his mouth again.

"What?"

"Did _you_ look up your Kanji before you had it tattooed on you forever?" Dean asks.

"No, but I told you, Seth did. I watched him."

"Fuck," Dean says, still chuckling, shaking his head side to side. "That's not the symbol for strength," he tells him, pointing the lit end of his cigarette right at the tattoo.

"What is it then?"

Dean grins and takes a drag, building the suspense just that much longer. "That's the symbol for beauty." He laughs yet again. "Though, you are kind of a pretty boy, aren't you?" He runs his fingers down one lock of hair and waggles his eyebrows at him.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Roman asks, unamused.

"I will eat this cigarette if I'm wrong. Fuckin' chew it all up and swallow it down."

While Roman wouldn't put it past Dean to do something like that on a dare, he didn't think he'd do it willingly. And he knows Japanese culture better than anyone else he knows. He drops his head into his hands. "_Fuuuck_," he drags out.

Dean, the asshole, goes back to laughing at Roman's expense. "God, I'm giving the two of you shit for this for the rest of your _lives_!"

It's all Roman can think about during track. He's going through the motions, running when he's supposed to run, throwing the shot put when he's supposed to throw it, but his mind isn't into it.

The symbol on his chest came out perfect, it looked just like the picture, even with all the intricate lines. But, even though it was perfectly done, it wasn't what he'd asked for. Now he's stuck with _beauty_ on his chest. This was sure some kinda fuck up.

Even the head coach noticed he wasn't on his A game that practice. Thankfully, it was only just a practice, not a meet. He's usually good for a place in any event he participates in, but if he had a meet that night, he'd fall way below his own expectations of himself. "You feeling ok, Reigns?" the coach asks after a sprint practice.

"Yeah, yeah, I just… school work."

The coach nods, pleased that Roman isn't sick. "Well, school work you do when you get home. Right now, you're here so get your head out of your ass and get into place for the 200."

Practice is better after that. He hadn't realized other people could see his own internal struggle. Now that he knows it's obvious to others, he does his best to focus on the task at hand.

Once he leaves practice, though, he walks right past his own house and onto Seth's. He knocks, waiting for someone to get the door. It's Seth's father, who's surprised to see him so late. "Seth's upstairs."

"Thank you," he says, giving him a little nod of thanks, as well. He takes the stairs two at a time, and once he reaches Seth's room, he doesn't even bother to knock before waltzing in. "Shit, Seth!" he says once he actually takes in the sight he's walked in on. Seth is on his bed, computer on his lap, one leg tucked under a blanket while his other leg is on top of it, and his underwear is clearly pulled down.

"Fuck!" Seth says, scrambling to cover himself up. "Shut the fucking door!"

Roman does so, turning his back on Seth while he pulls his underwear back up. "Really, dude?"

"You didn't tell me you were coming over! I would have waited til later to take care of myself." He sets his computer to the side, hoping that Roman was too caught up in the fact he'd just walked in on one of his best friends jerking himself that he didn't notice the distinct lack of women's voices coming from the video. "What the fuck are you doing here, anyway?"

Roman yanks his shirt off, much to Seth's surprise. Then he points to his tattoo. "This."

"What's wrong with it?" Seth gets off the bed, walking closer to inspect his work. "It's not infected, right? It looks like you've been taking care of it, just like I told you to."

"It's not that, I've been taking care of it, yeah, but I thought you fuckin' looked up what the symbol was! I watched you and yet you still managed to screw it up?"

"Dude, what? I didn't screw it up, you compared the drawing and your tattoo once it was finished!"

"That's no the damn problem. You put the wrong symbol on me!"

Seth's eyes go wide as he looks straight at the tattoo. "What… what did I do?"

"Why don't you go fucking look it up?" Roman asks.

So, Seth does. He opens his computer and quickly minimizes the porn he had open to go search his Kanji chart again. That's when he notices his mistake. He looked above the picture for the translation, when the actual translation is below it. "Oh, shit."

"Yeah, oh shit. Now I'm stuck with the symbol for _beauty_ on my chest for the rest of my life!"

Seth cringes. He should have looked at the chart closer, should have double checked and had Roman check it. "I'm really sorry. But… it's not like it doesn't fit," he tells Roman.

"_What_?" Roman asks. Did he hear things right?

"It's true, that's all I'm saying."

"Dean said I was a pretty boy, too. I don't know what the hell you two are talking about." It's not that he don't know he's a good looking guy, but he's big and he's strong. He's _not_ beautiful.

"Oh, so, you finally showed Dean?"

"Yeah. And he laughed his goddamn ass off."

"That's not really all that surprising," Seth mutters. He's just pissed that he messed up so badly. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for that," Roman says, deciding that he's had enough of Seth for the time being. "Go fuckin' back to your porn." With that he walks out.

Seth hears him decline the offer to stay for dinner, then the sounds of the front door opening and closing float up to his room. He sinks onto his bed, covers pulled up over him. Of all the things he goes and fucks up on it's a tattoo. A very permanent tattoo on his best friend.

Though he thinks the meaning behind the tattoo fits his friend perfectly. He is quite beautiful.

"So, was that some kinda fuckin' Freudian slip, or what?" Dean asks Seth as he slides down the locker onto the floor the next morning, crossing his legs in front of him, backpack in his lap.

"I swear to God, it was a total accident," Seth tells him, leaning his head back against the locker.

"Sure it was. You just _happened_ to tattoo beautiful on Roooman's chest?" he teases, dragging out the 'o' for further emphasis.

"Fuck you, man, I told you that in slightly drunken confidence."

"What? It's not like I told him. What would I even say? Hey, Roman, Seth wouldn't mind your dick in his butt, want me to tell him to bend over now?"

"I hate you so much." He rests his elbows on his knees and drops his head into his hands, shaking his head.

"It's pretty hilarious, though. I bet you in about five years you'll look back on that time you 'mistakenly'," he says with air quotes, "tattooed the symbol for beauty onto your best friend's chest."

"It was a mistake!"

"How the fuck do you mix that up? They don't look anything alike!"

"It was this chart I looked up. Everything was labeled, but I read the labels all wrong. The names were below the symbol, not above it."

"Remind me to never go to you if I ever decide to get a tattoo."

"This is going to ruin my reputation before I even have a reputation to ruin!" Seth bemoans, now yanking lightly at his hair.

"My advice to you? Study your Kanji some more," Dean tells him as he stands up, patting him on the shoulder as the morning bell rings.

"On a scale of one to ten, how pissed at me are you?" Seth asks once Roman's class is done, the one they always meet up after to walk to their next class together.

"Eleven."

Seth's face drops, his shoulders sag and he follows behind Roman up the stairs. He hopes to God that Dean is right and that in good time they'll be able to laugh about this. Because he really doesn't want to lose Roman from his life due to some stupid tattoo that he didn't even want to do in the first place.

"You're not gonna be mad at him forever, are you?" Dean asks when they meet up at the athletic shed again. It's on the way to the parking lot where Dean parks his old beater of a truck and it's far enough from the school itself that teachers don't often go looking there, so it makes for an ideal place to smoke and chat with Roman before he has to go back inside for track.

"Do we really have to talk about that right now?" Roman asks.

"Yeah, we do. Because he's my friend, too, ya know. And I'll have you know he feels really bad about what he did." He cups his hand around his cigarette and lights it, taking the first drag and leaning his back and head against the shed.

"He should!"

"But it's not the end of the world."

"This is on me _forever_."

Dean smacks Roman's forehead. "If you hate it that much you can get it covered up. Or you could get it laser removed. Or you could keep it, because even though it doesn't mean what you thought it meant, it still looks pretty cool. This one? This one is more intricate than strength. Did you see strength?" Roman shakes his head, since, no, he still hasn't seen the symbol he wanted on him in the first place. "Look, it's cool and all, but this one? This one looks badass. Plus, not a lot of people will know the meaning."

"But I know what it means, and—"

"And I told you you're a pretty boy," Dean cuts him off with a smirk. "Trust me when I say that beautiful is fitting for you." He pushes himself off the wall, then turns and leans on his arm against the shed now. "Especially considering who gave you the tattoo."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Dean shrugs. "I gotta get home, man, have fun at your practice tonight." He doesn't even bother stomping out his cigarette, just keeps walking to his truck with it hanging from his mouth.

"Wait!" Roman jogs for a moment to catch up to Dean. "Aren't you gonna answer me?"

"I already said too much," he says, dramatically zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. "Now, I think you need to go before you're late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roman already knows he's fucked for that night's practice, too.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Seth shouts as he's once again walked in on by Roman with his hands down his pants. "Can't a guy fuckin' jerk off in peace? Shit," he grumbles as he makes sure everything is tucked away properly.

"Can't you do that in the shower?"

"No, no I can't. Now what the hell are you doing here? Again?"

"What the hell was Dean talking about when he said that this tattoo was fitting considering you're the one that gave it to me?" he asks.

"He said _what_?" Seth is about ready to leave the house in just his flimsy boxers and go throttle Dean.

"He told me that beautiful was fitting for me, especially considering who gave it to me. What is he even talking about?"

Seth runs a hand through the blonde section of his hair. "You know Dean. He says the darndest things sometimes."

"And he also doesn't say anything without some kind of meaning behind it."

"Well, I have no clue what he's talking about. Now, could you please leave so I can get back to it? I was kinda in the middle of something. Again."

Seth just hopes his parents don't start asking why Roman has come over for such short periods and didn't even stay for dinner.

"Did you finally get your butt cherry popped?" Dean asks the next morning as he joins Seth once again on the floor by his locker.

"Really, Dean? What the fuck did you say to him?"

"I didn't actually come out and say anything directly. Don't give me that look. You're still doing it. Look, I swear I didn't say anything about your little thing for him. I was just hoping to point him in the right direction."

"Well, all you managed to get was me walked in on two days in a row while I was trying to have some private time." He accompanies it with a crude hand gesture, as though Dean wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"He walked in on you with your dick out _twice_ and he didn't react to it at all?" He cocks his head to the side as he contemplates, "Maybe I need to give up on getting you two together, then."

"I hate you. I actually fucking hate you."

"No, you don't. Besides, it's not like you're doing anything about the situation."

"Well, you're not doing much to help, either. I just need to go and apologize profusely until he finally forgives me."

"No, no, no," Dean says, shaking his head, "you need to give him an apology blowjob."

"Can I duct tape your mouth shut?"

"Who could say no to an apology blowjob?" Dean continues. "Then, ya know, one thing leads to another and next thing you know you're both naked and his finger's up your ass."

"Like, for five minutes. Just duct tape it closed. I might actually have some on me from when I had to fix my locker."

"Then you'll be able to tell him how beautiful you think he is and how the tattoo really suits him and then you'll live happily ever after."

Seth finds his roll of duct tape just as the morning bell rings. "Hate," he says one final time as he and Dean stand up. Dean just smirks.

"Are you still pissed at me?" Seth asks, still meeting Roman before their shared class. "You can't stay pissed at me forever."

"I got your fuckup on me forever."

"Oh, come on, it's really not that bad," Seth says, following Roman up the stairs. "And I told you before, it's not like it's not true," he adds. "You might not believe it, but… it is."

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Roman asks, eyebrow raised as he leans against the wall outside their classroom.

"Can we… not talk about this here?" Seth asks in return.

"You want me to come over your house and walk in on you jacking off again?"

"Oh my god," Seth mutters, turning into the class, sure that his face has never been so red.

"So tell me," Dean says, flicking his lighter open, "does Seth have a big dick?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you want to know?" Roman asks.

"I know curiosity killed the cat, but…"

"I didn't look that closely."

"But you looked? Did you like what you saw?"

Roman shakes his head, his hair falling over his shoulders now. "How is this what we're talking about right now?"

"Because I know you want to forgive Seth. It was an honest mistake, you know that as well as I do. Plus, there are way better people to focus your hatred towards. Seth fucked up, ok, it happens. And sure, it's inked into your body for your whole life, whatever, there are worse tattoos out there. At least you didn't end up with pussy bitch or asshole on you."

"Since when do you look on the positive side of things?"

"Since I wanted to get my two best friends talking to each other again. So, get to talking to him." Dean takes one final drag off his cigarette before tossing it to the ground, next to all his other abandoned cigarette butts, toeing it out with his shoe. "I expect the two of you to be back on speaking terms tomorrow." With that, Dean leaves and Roman has no other choice but to go back to the track for the start of practice.

Roman finally, _finally_ knocks on the day Seth isn't trying to get some alone time in. "Come in," Seth says from his bed, where he's got some of the day's homework laid out in front of him.

"Hey," Roman greets.

"You can uncover your eyes. Dean told me you'd probably be coming over so…"

"Decided to finally wait it out today?"

"I do it when I feel the need to do it," Seth answers with a shrug. "Don't tell me you're not the same way."

"I guess," Roman agrees.

"So, what did you come here for today?"

"To say sorry for being a dick?"

"Oh. Yeah, ok, I'll take that." He gets up from his bed and walks closer to Roman. "And I'm really sorry about that, I really am. I can get someone to cover it up for you, I'll pay for it an everything."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I was into it before I knew the actual meaning behind it, but… it really does look nice. I'd hate to cover up your work."

"Really? You don't want it erased from your body anymore?"

"Well, Dean kept insisting that it looks badass. And it kinda does."

"Yeah, and Dean also insisted I give you an apology blowjob," Seth throws out there, wondering what kind of reaction that will get.

"What?" Roman asks, because he's sure he just heard that Seth just said something about giving him a blowjob, but that can't possibly be right.

"Because who can say no to an apology blowjob?" Seth goes on, practically quoting Dean at this point.

"Uh…"

"And then, ya know, one thing leads to another and we're both naked with your finger up my ass," he adds, chuckling as he realizes how crazy it all sounds. Then, because he's already on the crazy train, he kisses Roman. He hooks his arms over Roman's shoulders and stands on his tiptoes to do it, because Roman has started his growth spurt and Seth hasn't hit his yet, and then his lips meet Roman's.

Roman is in a bit of a state of shock. His best friend is kissing him. And it's a little weird. But it's not _bad_. He wraps his arms around Seth's middle to hold him and kisses him back. He feels Seth's legs wrap around him and now he's actually holding Seth up and they're still kissing. And tongue is involved now and they're both okay with that.

"I promised you an apology blowjob," Seth says once he pulls back, his face still really close to Roman's.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," Seth replies with a grin. "Wanted to for a while. Well, not the apology part, just the blowjob part."

"I take it this is what Dean meant when he said it was really fitting you gave me this tattoo?"

"I told you that it was true, didn't I?" Seth asks, dropping his legs to the ground after dropping another quick peck to Roman's lips. "Now, c'mon, lay down," he says, turning a surprisingly pliant Roman towards his bed. He gets him to sit, then scoot up until his head is on his pillows.

"Did you wanna close your door?" Roman asks. He, for one, doesn't want to put on a show for Seth's family.

"Good idea." Seth's quick to shut his door again and get back to Roman. "Hey," he says, pulling down Roman's jeans, "when my mom asks you to stay for dinner tonight…?"

"I'll say yes."

"Good." He then pulls down Roman's boxer briefs just enough to pull out his hardening cock. He gives a few experimental tugs, never having touched a cock other than his own. Still, he knows what he likes and that can't be too different from what every other guy likes, can it? He gets his answer when Roman's cock hardens at his touch. "So, I've never done this before."

"First time for everything, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's true," Seth says, still lightly stroking Roman's cock. He glances down at his hand, moving up and down, then finally dips his head to give his first tentative lick. He listens to Roman, hoping to get some reaction. His mouth opens enough to take in the tip and that gets a deep moan out of Roman. This is good. He swirls his tongue around and soon feels Roman's hands in his hair. This is even better.

Roman doesn't push Seth at all, just needed to get his hands on something and wanted to touch Seth. His hands are tangled in there, and the first time he pulls at Seth's hair, it's unintentional. But he's quick to learn that Seth seems to enjoy that gentle tugging. So he does it from time to time as Seth continues to work his mouth lower, little by little.

By the time Seth pulls his head back up and off, Roman's dick and his chin are covered in his own spit. Roman's hands are still tangled up in his hair and their eyes meet. Seth is sure he looks filthy, his lips all red, spit on his face, breathing heavily, hair a mess. But, then, from seeing the look in Roman's eyes, he's pretty sure Roman really likes that look on him.

Once he takes a few deep breaths, he lowers his head back down, teasing the head just a bit with his tongue before dipping lower, determined to get further than he had before. And he does, by a little bit. He's going to need to practice getting down deeper and he just hopes that Roman will allow his test subject to continue to be him.

Roman's no stranger to sloppy blowjobs, but this one is truly like nothing else he's experienced. Seth is working so hard to make him feel good, and it's clear that Seth really cares for him and _wants_ him to feel as good as possible. He watches Seth's head bob up and down, meeting his eyes from time to time. It's not long before he's giving Seth's hair an extra hard tug. "I'm close," he warns.

That doesn't make Seth pull back, it just makes him work harder. He suctions his cheeks in, raising his head up Roman's cock. When Roman comes, Seth stays put, swallowing down everything.

Roman's hands untangle from Seth's hair and he lets them flop on the bed. Seth sits back, legs straddling Roman's. "So, do you accept my apology?" he asks, hands nervously rubbing Roman's legs.

"Yeah. Yeah, I forgive you."

"Can I kiss you again?" Seth asks.

"Yeah." When Seth pulls back, Roman takes the time to really look at him. He grins. "Your hair's so fucking ridiculous right now."

Seth raises an eyebrow, though he's smiling. "I wonder whose fault that is?"

Roman doesn't even try to look innocent. "Hey, so, about that both of us naked with my finger in your ass thing?"

"Next time?" Seth ventures to ask, really hoping there'll be a next time.

"That sounds good. As for this time, uh, I can… I can help with that," he offers, pointing to Seth's crotch, which is rubbing against his leg and there's no hiding what's inside those jeans.

"Oh, um, yeah… you don't have to."

"I want to," Roman insists.

Seth doesn't protest.

"Please tell me you two are back on speaking terms," Dean says the next morning as he joins Seth at his locker.

Seth smiles over to him once he's joined him on the floor. "You could say that."

"Oh?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, your apology blowjob idea worked."

Dean smirks. "Of course it did. It was a brilliant idea. I am a genius. You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you," Seth says with a roll of his eyes.

"Also, I think you owe me an apology. You're the one that wanted to duct tape my mouth shut. Aren't you glad you listened to me now?"

"Yes. Sorry for that."

"What if I said I wanted an apology blowjob, too?" Dean asks, batting his eyelashes.

Seth just pushes him over, both of them laughing. "Don't make me rescind my apology, asshole."

"Fine. Hey, by the way, you finally get your butt cherry popped?"

"Nope, that's it, I rescind my apology. Where's that duct tape now?"

"That's a no," Dean says, shaking his head, holding up the roll of tape he stole out of Seth's bag the day before.

"I hate you so much."

"No, you don't," Dean replies, standing up as the bell rings. Seth rolls his eyes at him again and joins him on the walk to class.


End file.
